


Honeymoon

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk
Summary: AU, kde se na vánočních trzích zastaví John u stánku s výrobky z medu. Samozřejmě majitel bude Sherlock.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Poviedka z Vánoční Johnlock výzvy 2017. Je v češtine, takže obligátne prosím o zhovievavosť :)  
> Nie je to vrcholné dielko žánru, skôr výplod nadmiery vianočného punču a rovnako ako v ňom sa tam dajú nájsť rôzne...ingrediencie. Ktovie, možno niekomu zachutí, možno niekomu príde zle :D  
> Ďalšia téma a autor v poznámkach na konci.

 

**Měsíc do Vánoc**

"Vypadáte, že by ste potřeboval panáka."  
John vzhlédne a uvidí šedé oči, ve kterých se odrážejí ta směšná vanoční světýlka. Na chvíli zapomene na poslední šichtu v nemocnici. Na svůj prázdný žaludek i prázdnou lednici, kterou má doma. Na plechovku rajčatové polévky, chleba a sýr, které si nese v papírovém sáčku.  
  
" Jo, to bych fakt potřeboval."

Štíhlé prsty naberou do bílého papírového kelímku se vzorem cesmíny po obvodu něco zlatavě žlutého a horkého. Voní to po medu. Ostatně jako celý stánek.  
John opatrně přičichne. V sekundě rozezná med z lučních květů, skořici a kapku třešňové šťávy, pak ochutná. Skřiví tvář, když mu sladkost nápoje téměř spálí hrdlo.

" Co to je?"

" Medovina," usměje se prodavač, pokrčí rameny a sjede pohledem po sortimentu na svém pultu. Jsou tam svíčky, kelímky s neznámou hmotou, sklenice různě barevného - i různě voňavého medu.

" Je to...moc dobré."

" Vážně?"

John pohlédne na vysokého muže za pultem. Má černé vlasy, ve kterých se zachytávají vločky sněhu. Zatím netají. Jeho tváře jsou mírně zrůžovělé zimou, voní čajem, tabákem a samozřejmě - medem. Pod tím vším je však ještě něco...

" Ne. Chutná to jako chcanky ožralého curkovkáře."

Chvíli se na Johna dívá, kolem řvou ty nepříčetné koledy a švitoří blížícími se Vánoci nadšení lidé.

Pak propukne v smích a přehluší tím celý okolní svět.

  
...

 

Konečně bylo po všem. John zavřel dveře, prokřehlý, s modrými rty a mrazem zalezlým za nehty spolu s hlínou a všemožnou lesní špínou. Navlékl si tepláky a svetr, přidal na topení a dal vařit vodu.

Svítalo.

Nově napadaný sníh všechno jen komplikoval, zůstavali v něm stopy a ozařoval celou krajinu, takže i v noci bylo na blatech vidět na míle daleko. Zvlášť pokud byl měsíc v splnu. Za ta léta si však už stihl zvyknout na komplikace všemožného druhu a zimní krajina byla tou nejmenší.

Nevěděl, proč si vybral právě tohle malé mestečko. Měl je vždycky rád – vesnice, úhledné domky, zahrady...Posledních deset let strávil ve velkoměstě, pracoval v soukromém lékařském centru, na pár dní v měsíci zmizel na venkov a nikdo se ho na nic neptal.

Byl osamělý. Chtěl si dopřát alespoň iluzi blízkosti jiných lidí, třeba jen tím, že jej někdo na náměstí pozdraví, že může zajít na pivo a barman bude vědět, jaké má rád, že mu v obchodě odloží stranou hezky krvavé steaky...a on měl dost zkušeností na to, aby ty nic netušící lidičky neohrozil až prijde ten čas.  
Dojížděl třicet kilometrů do okresní nemocnice, bral si dvojité směny, nevadila mu práce v noci, pokud si mohl vzít volno v přesně určeném termínu. Měli ho tam trošku za mrzoutského podivína, ale práci odváděl svědomitě, pacienty neodbíval a neustále neskuhral kvůli malému platu a tak nebyl důvod, proč si navzájem nevyjít vstříc.

Voda začala vřít a tak nachystal hrnek a plechovku s čajem. Prohrábl si světlé vlasy se šedivými prameny, které by už potřebovaly ostříhat a na kuchyňskou linku se snesli kousky hnědého listí. Později přijde na řadu sprcha a vydatný spánek, teď však potřeboval zahřát vnitřnosti.

Pohled mu padl na sklenici s medem.

**Tři týdny do Vánoc**

" Nazdar Johne. Jako obvykle?"

" Jo a dej mi rovnou dvojitou, Jime. Dneska to bylo o hubu."

John si oprášil z vlasů sníh, rozepnul bundu a sedl k baru. U O´Neilla zuřila vánoční výzdoba a jukebox bez ustání vyřvával _Wham_! a Mariah Carey.

" To bude tím náledím," chápavě se usmál Jim, když mu naléval sklenku Laproaighu.  
  
" Člověk nemá ani ponětí, kolik důchodkyň je ve městě, dokud si nezačnou lámat haksny na chodnících před domem."

Jim se zasmál a postavil před Johna sklenku se zlatohnědým nápojem. Příznačně právě v té chvíli ustal proud těžce rozeznatelných vánočních songů, protože někdo soudný ( a zřejmě také v depresi) pustil _Golden Brown._

" Takový cynismus bych od doktora teda nečekal," mrknul na Johna tmavý Ir.

" Byl jsem taky v armádě. Nikdy jsi neviděl M.A.S.H?" zvedl sklenku a s kývnutím na zdraví se napil.

" Lepší než medovina?" ozvalo se najednou za Johnem.

Stál tam prodavač ze stánku na náměstí. Až teď si doktor všimnul, že vypadá téměř jako kluk, ale nemohl být od něj o moc mladší. Měl na sobě tmavou vestu, pletený svetr a rukavice bez prstů. John se náměstí dva týdny vyhýbal, po tom, co ochutnal to pekelně sladké lepidlo a byl donucen ke koupi alespoň jedné sklenice tmavého lesního medu.  
_"To je přesně pro vás, bude vám chutnat, dám na to krk..."_ řekl mu tehdy a Johnův pohled pak mimoděk sklouzl na jeho hrdlo - odhalené, bílé a tak nádherně křehké, že se do něj zatužil ihned zakousnout, ať už by byl k tomu jakýkoli důvod. Koupil tedy tu sklenici a rychle z vánočních trhů vypadnul.  
Chutnala mu. Bože a jak!

" To rozhodně ano."

" Tak to si taky jednu dám," kývl na barmana a usadil se po Johnově pravici. Byl nestydatě vysoký.

" Já jsem Sherlock, jen tak mimochodem. A vy jste ten doktor, co se před pár měsíci nastěhoval do domu po staré matičce Votočné."

"Jo, ale klidně mi říkej Johne, bude to kratší."  
Potřásli si rukama a když před Sherlockem přistálo jeho pití, přiťukli si na seznámení. John koutkem oka sledoval jeho ohryzek, když se napil.  
  
" Takže...ty vyrábíš věcičky z medu?"

" Prodávám, vyrábím...taky chovám včely."

" Nevypadáš na to - tedy, když se řekne včelař, představím si dědka na penzi."

" Jo, nejsi sám. K tomu se možná taky jednou dopracuju."

" Och pro Krista, Johne, jen ho nenech, aby ti vyprávěl o včelařství, dokáže o tom mlít celé _hodiny_ ," prohodil směrem k nim Jim, který právě přecházel kolem s plně naloženým platem. V tom posledním výrazu John zachytil mírný náznak toho, že Jim takříkajíc nekope za domácí tým. Když se vzdaloval  bezmyšlenkovitě sjel pohledem jeho zadek. A když zvedl oči, viděl, že Sherlock si všimnul.

Neřekl však nic, jen zvedl jeden koutek těch svých úžasných rtů a napil se.

...

  
Měsíc ubýval. Tu dobu měl John celkem rád a ještě radši ji mělo jeho okolí. Pozbyl sarkasmu a kousavého humoru, byl přístupnější a jaksi slušnější. Lidštější.  
Zároveň se však cítil mnohem víc...plochý. Jako kdyby měl rýmu a všechy pachy, všechny vůně, do té doby tak jasné, ze světa vymizeli. A kde nebyli vůně, nebyli ani pocity. V tomhle období obvykle nechápal toho tvora, kterým byl ještě před týdnem, před dvěma...to byl někdo cizí, někdo, komu v poslechnutí primordiálních instinktů brání jenom železná vůle. Bylo to matoucí...  
  
Pak si ale řekl, že když to zvládnou ženy s jejich měsíčními cykly a koktejlem hormonů, zvládne to taky. Svého času o tom vymyslel dokonce i lehce sexistický vtip:  
_Víte, proč je tak málo ženských vlkodlaků?_  
_Málokdo zvládne měnit se v lidožravou bestii dvakrát do měsíce._  
  
Nikdy člověka nesnědl, ani nenapadnul.  
To však neznamenalo, že neměl...fantazie. V průběhu měsíce byly různě intenzivní, ale on už se naučil, jak je zkrotit. Více-méně. Dokázal svůj dravčí instinkt skloubit s tím sexuálním, a když se k tomu přidal fakt, že nebyl moc vybíravý...Oběť, nebo spíš partner musel být submisivní, a to bylo jediné, na čem mu záleželo. Tehdy došlo k uspokojení u obou. Nezvládl by, kdyby se v posteli musel rvát o nadvládu. Nemuselo by to skončit dobře.

Vzpoměl si na Jima z baru. Byl malý, stejně jako John, ale mnohem subtilnejší. Měl graciezní pohyby teplouše, i když to dokázal mistrně skrývat. Mohl by být svolný...  
Jenže pak tu byl ten prodavač z trhu. _Sherlock._  
Zvláštní člověk se zvláštním jménem a zvláštním povoláním. Johnovi se myšlenka na něj na patře pojila s chutí medu, který od něj koupil.  
Přesně něco pro vás...  
Tehdy to byla vysloveně provokace. To John ještě nezažil. Každý člověk instinktivně vycítil, že to on je tu ten, kdo si vybírá - a většinou si vybral někoho jako Jim - byli plaší, s velkýma tmavýma očima jako vysoká, předurčení k využití...

Ne tak Sherlock. Jeho oči byly jako sněhová vánice. A ta je nebezpečná dokonce i pro vlky.

John se pohodlně usadil u krbu ve starém křesle a se sklenicí medu, ve které zbývalo sotva na dně. Nemá smysl se tím teď zabývat.

Teď bylo období klidu.

 

**Dva týdny do Vánoc**

 

John se cítil jako v jógovém ašrámu. Všude vládla vánoční atmosféra, kolem Nového roku dokonce získal několikadenní volno, protože se vracela kolegyně z mateřské, nakoupil si dost knih, aby zvládl výpadek proudu, až všichni zapojí stromky. Dokonce přestalo sněžit, vyšlo slunce a vzduch se naplnil mrazivými krystalky. Nevadili mu ani lidé v nemocnici, všichni byli nadšení a jedna paní mu dokonce při kontrole donesla krabici cukroví za jeho péči.

  
Cítil se klidný, vyrovnaný a myslel na to, jaké by to asi bylo cítit se takhle celý měsíc. Zřejmě fajn- kdyby byl normální, touhle dobou by už měl malnželku, dvě děti, praxi někde v Glasgow a byl by nepříčetně šťastný, stejně jako ty lidičky všude kolem.  
John však nebyl naivní. Tohle stádium potrvá pár dní a pak všechno začne nanovo.

Bylo na čase si vybrat.  


  
...

 

" To tu takhle mrzeš celý měsíc?"

Přivítal ho úsměv a vrásky v koutcích očí.

"Jo, až do Štědrého dne. Výhodou je, že se tak zajistím na zbytek zimy. Pak zalezu do své nory a počkám do jara, až se včely probudí."

John sáhne do tašky.

"Tady, něco jsem ti přinesl."

Sherlock vyjde ze stánku, aby se podíval.

" Díky, ale čaj mi nosí Molly od cukroví..."

John mu navzdory tomu vnutil termosku.

" Tenhle je speciální. V některých státech bys na to potřeboval lékařský předpis."

Sherlock odkroutí uzávěr a přičichne. Pak se usměje.

" Něco přesně pro tebe," řekne John a podívá se do těch očí, ve kterých zuří sněhová bouře, i když všude kolem je klid a voní skořice a znějí koledy.

Pak bez ohlédnutí odejde. Past je nastražena.

 

**Týden do Vánoc**

 

Tenze začíná být znovu citelná. Pachy jsou výraznější, barvy ostřejší, humor černější. Tohle období má také svoje výhody...sleduje Jima, jeho pohled, cítí jeho nadrženost, ví že by jej rád pozval na vánoční večírek, který se bude konat v baru. Neodhodlá se. Je jako jelen v říji...jenže ta na predátory nemá žádný vliv.  
  
Když se John ocitne v blízkosti náměstí, naprosto jasne cítí svařené víno, med a také _jeho._  
Má své zkušenosti. V armádě jen těžko hledal nějakého submisiva. Rvačky pod pouštním měsícem, krev, pot a sperma, nejistota života, která mu dala pocít, jak je sladký. _Sladký._

Jaký asi bude, až ho ochutná? Bude cítit po tom svém medu?

Ta myšlenka se zrodí v Johnově mozku a ten zrádce ho nechá stvrdnout rovnou na ulici. Když jde kolem skupina školaček v kostkovaných sukních, je vděčný za svůj polodlouhý kabát.  
Pak dojde k náměstí, vidí, jak Sherlock bere krabici svých výrobků a jde směrem ke kostelu. John se prodere davem kupujících a trhovců,pozdraví se s pár lidmi, které zná z hospody a po pár minutách vyběhne po schodech k božímu chrámu.

Uvnitř je zima skoro stejně jako venku, prázdno a ticho. Sherlocka nikde nevidí.

Katolické kostely jsou fascinující. Vysoké stropy, barevná okna, svíce, světci a světice z bílého mramoru, kterým jsou lidské pudy naprosto cizí. Vepředu je stylizovaný Betlém s Jezulátkem a vší parádou kolem. Panna a dítě, ten vzor vší nevinnosti, kterému se klaní dokonce i zvěř.  
  
_Píčoviny_ , pomyslí si John a necítí absolutně žádný stud.

Ze sakristie vyjde Sherlock s prázdnou krabicí.

" Och, Johne-" usměje se. " Přišel jste se taky poklonit?" kývne hlavou k Betlému.

" Ne," vrazí si John ruce do kapes. Cynik pozvolna přebíra kontrolu.

" Máš pravdu, já jsem také nevěřící," kývne Sherlock. " Nebo spíš agnostik."

" To ti ovšem nebrání páchat dobré skutky," naznačí John hlavou směr k prázdné krabici v Sherlockových rukou, o které ví, že ještě pŕed chvílí byla plná medových dobrot.

" Ne, to nebrání."

" Svatý, který nevěří..." zvedne John koutek v šelmovském úsměvu. Moc dobře ví, že tím titulem dává Sherlockovi punc zranitelnosti. Znamení oběti.

" Ke svatosti mám daleko, na to musí být člověk docela slepý. A já vždycky vidím příliš mnoho," nenechá se do kouta zahnat Sherlock.

" Například?" zeptá se John a zní to temně jako kletba. V kostele tím spíš.

Sherlock nechá ruku s krabicí klesnout k boku a udělá k Johnovi dva kroky. Od úst se mu sráží pára.

" Poznám, když má člověk tajemství. A taky většinou zjistím jaké."  
To sebevědomí. Znělo to, jako kdyby Sherlock klidně přežil všechny kolem, kostel, vesnici, celý ostrov i zbytek světa a počkal si, až bude Bůh na konci s dechem.

" Opravdu?"

Kývnutí. Další krok. Nestojí proti sobě, ale kdyby chtěli, mohou se dotknout rameny.

" Já nejsem sladký," zašeptá Sherlock odpověď na Johnovu nevyslovenou otázku a pak odchází.

Konec slov. Teď jsou na řadě činy.

Už brzy.

**Předvečer Vánoc**

 

John sedí za stolem ve své chabě osvětlené kuchyni a hledí na malý stromek, který si přizdobil. V ruce má sklenku whisky a potí se, i když v domě je jenom deset stupňů a oheň v krbu skomírá. Do úplňku zbývají tři dny.Cítí vysokou v nedalekém lese. Slyší auta na silnici vzdálené osm kilometrů. Vidí mikroskopické praskliny v omítce.  
Napije se. S trochou štěstí bude dnes večer na mol a ulehne bez toho, aby cítil nutkání vyběhnout do lesa.  
Vzpomíná.  
V dětství Vánoce miloval. Světýlka, krocana a pudink. Matčiny teplé hnědé šaty, které vždycky voněli nějakým laciným květinovým parfémem.  
Teď byly Vánoce jen datem v roce. Přežil je, někdy s klidem, někdy vytím, podle toho jak tančil po obloze měsíc.

  
Najednou zaslechne kroky.  Ještě daleko...tak míli. Vytrvalé kroky vysokého člověka. John sedí a naslouchá tikotu hodin.

 

...

 

  
Koš s jídlem, alkoholem a ovocem přistál na stole.

" Vykradl jsi tu kostelní charitu?" zavrčel John, když zavíral za Sherlockem dveře. Nebyl ve stavu se obtěžovat zdvořilostmi.

" Vlastně jo. Znám hodně dam ze spolku svatého Ondřeje, které nechtěli aby tne milý včelař a ten osamělý doktor na Vánoce hladověli."

Sherlock přidal na topení, pak si svlékl bundu a svetr, takže k Johnovi dolehla jeho vůně.

"Takže si spáchal další dobrý skutek."

" Musíš mít hlad."

" Ne to teda nemám."   
Očividná lež.

" Opravdu?" zvedl Sherlock obočí a jeho hlas klesl tak hluboko, že by mohl rozvibrovat sklenice z tenkého skla, kdyby takové John doma měl.

" Myslel jsem, že vlk má hlad pořád. Odtud to pitomé úsloví o vlčím hladu," dodal jakoby mimochodem a dal se do vybalování koše.

John zůstal zticha. Cítíl se jako po výbuchu - jeho svět na vteřinu oněměl.

" Cože?"

Sherlock pokrčil rameny a zkoumal obsah sklenic.

" Říkal jsem ti, že rozluštím jakákoli tajemství. A jak říkám, když vyloučíš nemožné, vše co zůstane, jakkoli nepravděpodobné, musí být pravda. A já nejsem znám tím, že bych vůči nepravděpodobnému měl nějaké předsudky. "

" Jak..?"

" Vidím věci. Bydlíš tu celkem tři měsíce, párkrát jsem tě viděl ve městě, většinou s nějakými škrábanci a oděrkami. Během toho času si třikrát výrazněji zhubl a zase nabral. Teď se blíží úplněk a tvoje váha znovu klesá, takže to naznačuje, že proměny nejsou příjemnými záležitostmi. Jak bys řekl ty Johne, nejsem blbej. A teď se zeptej, proč jsem tady."

John nebyl schopen ta slova sformulovat. 

" Protože mám rád riziko, proto. Rád dokazuju, že jsem měl pravdu. A protože jsem už hodně dlouho nikoho neměl. Tak co doktore - uděláme si Vánoce?"

John uměl na výzvy reagovat jen jediným způsobem. Sebral ze stolu sklenici o které věděl, že je včelařským výrobkem a pomalu ji otevřel.

Nabral na dva prsty zlatavé dobroty vonící po akátech a přejel nimi po Sherlockovych rtech. To, že byl napůl zvíře, ještě neznamenalo, že si neuměl užívat. Něžně jej políbil, ochutnával med smíšený s chutí muže, který o sobě prohlásil, že není sladký. Naprosto nestydatě lhal.  
Nohy stolu zaskřípali po podlaze, když se o něj Sherlock opřel, pár sklenic spadlo na zem a rozbilo se. Nevšímali si jich.  
Johnovo chřípí podráždila vůně nakládaného masa a brusinek. Jediné co ho teď zajímalo bylo však přímo před ním, svlékl svetr i košili, které jej delili od voňavé kůže.

" Překvapen?" zeptal se Sherlock, když byl poslední kousek oblečení pryč.

" Vlastně vůbec ne," zamumlal John a přejel prsty po rozsáhlém tetování. Žluté a černé šestihrany včelích pláství pokrývali bílou plochu žeber, boků a ramen. Olízl bradavku uvězněnou v jedné z nich.

 _Sladký, tak sladký jako med,_  
_byl jsem blázen, když jsem tě pošetile škádlil,_  
_když nechal jsem tě v nejistotě dlít,_  
_a odepíral si tak vše, co hodlám dnes večer mít..._

S narůstající netrpělivostí, stáhl Sherlockovy kalhoty ke kolenům, znovu si namočil prsty do medu a přejel nimi po jeho erekci. Odpovědí mu byl hlasitý, hrdelný vzdech.  
Hodlal dostat mnohem víc.  
Sklonil se a lepkavou hmotu lízal a sál, dokud neuslyšel sténaní a své jméno, dokud neucítil na jazyku hořké místo sladkého a dokud se Sherlock s třesoucími se koleny neskácel k zemi.

Až pak dovolil vlkovi, aby se zakousl a tam, na podlaze mezi střepy si vzal to, na co měl celý měsíc chuť.

**Author's Note:**

> Ďalšia téma bude č. 5 " Vánoční svetr" pre Merid24 :)


End file.
